User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 ---- Theblackmidi72 He has uploaded uploaded some irrelevant videos which need to be removed at once. Jenkins92 (talk) 08:20, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Temps - Mystery Dungeon I'm going to create temps for the Mystery Dungeon series as they are desperately needed. It means that the Mystery Dungeon series can advanced. I will be creating them this week and will look similar to other temps I've created. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:45, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :There is but I believe the coding, since there is no temp, is too much for pages and these temps I'm planning to make gives the pages a certain flow, being round and all. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:14, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Pikachu Shorts Hey Lord I suggested to X that Spore and I make pages of the pokemon from the Pikachu shorts like Sylveon from Eevee & Friends and Elekid and Exeggutor from Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. He said there doesn't have to be a reason why we should have them. After the incident with clone pokemon idea people started saying as it was unimportant. I think it's reasonable, but what's say you?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:38, March 20, 2016 (UTC) So you haven't watched any of the shorts at all? You can't say since you haven't seen them?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:18, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Odd you know Lordranged7 I just realized something odd about the badges that you can earn one is the First Gym Battle in bronze then in Silver you get your first Pokemon...WHAT!!!!!!!! that is physically not possible to fight in a gym battle without a Pokemon you need to have a Pokemon to just leave the home town. Source Edit Problems Whenever I edit in Source Editor, My computer stops loading the page and I have to try creating the page again. I've tried reseting my computer and everything. Do you know what's wrong? --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:40, March 21, 2016 (UTC) : Okay... Well, it seems like I can somehow work with it. I'll try today. I am really trying to finish up Base Set (Because it gets a littke boring after a while, doing the same set over and over). Well, I will have it finished soon. Thanks for the feedback. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:03, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Oh! Two more things. #Do you think I can apply for Rollback Rights? #How can I contact Wikia Staff to tell them about the Source Editing problem? :: Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:26, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::: Where can I find vandalism? I'm not seeing that latley... Mario101luigi202peach404 14:53, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::: I am also worried to do some other edits. When I have in the past, they had been undone. I can't seem to do more than the TCG pages at the time, no one has a problem with that. Well, let me know what I can do, and thank you! --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:01, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Okay, so can I move those other images I uploaded... or not... Mario101luigi202peach404 16:24, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: Alright. Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:29, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: Yeah, I tried to do it like you said. I hope this is of some help. I also saw you renamed the images I named wrong. Thank you! :::::::::: --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:48, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::: Well, the reason I hadn't done that is because I didn't look at the others. Sorry I kind of messed up. I'll fix the way I do it from now on. :::::::::::: --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:51, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Bios I see that your as good as X at writing bios. I was wondering... could you write the bio of Red's Charizard and Blue's Blastoise? Ellis99 Volcanion 06:52, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I think Pokemon TV might have it but I'm not sure. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:42, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I've had a look and they don't but, there is Chronicles. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:46, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::It turns out I already created the temps for MD. Sometimes, I don't even realise I've created something. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:59, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Forum There is a new forum up about dealing with categories. Please feel free to put your opinion on the subject. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:03, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Rename Can you help me with the rename of the sprites Mario uploaded? They are supposed to have the word "Shiny" after the name of the Pokemon. The guide to renaming is on CaptainSteveDerp's talk page as I gave a guide to naming sprites a while back. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:44, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for saying that. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:19, March 23, 2016 (UTC) GIFS So, is it okay like the one for Abra that I just put up(I made a new section because the other one was too full)? --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:58, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I ran into a problem uploading the sprite. There is already a sprite, but with a name that doesn't match the others. Should I use the one I'm trying to upload, or the one that already exists? --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:44, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay. You can see the old sprite on Electrode's page. --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:01, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I see that the Electrode sprite doesn't have its name changed yet. Is it okay like it is or will it be changed, because it is not like the others. --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:09, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Sorry to bother you. --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:04, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Okay. --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:26, April 4, 2016 (UTC) I've... Had an idea! I know how you can write the plots of characters and Pokémon from Hoenn. You could watch the episode of Hoenn by watching them on the Nintendo Anime Channel on 3DS or 2DS. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:13, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:57, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter!--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:49, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Same from me too! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 18:54, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Edits to the Gym Leader, Elite Four and Champion temps I'm thinking of adding sections that should be on them that are normal character temps, like regions and gender. I'll need your help to sort out the pages that are affected by the temps. The categories that will need to be removed are the game characters, gender and region. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :I'll try and do it myself :) Ellis99 Volcanion 06:24, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay but later on. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:13, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm going to update the temps now so be prepared to update the pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:33, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'll do the other temps later. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:30, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Requests For User Rights If you could comment on what you think of me running for rollback, I'd appreciate it. Here's the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:04, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Help How come when I click on the side bar of the edit part on my talkpage, the "archive" button doesn't pop up like it does on my other wiki. Is there a different way it is done here...? --Rai 水 (talk) 18:42, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Oh I understand and thank you. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:02, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Tower of terror hi. I have a question about the episode, The Tower Of Terror. Were Ash and Pikachu dead or temporarily unconscious. and did the other pokemon share the same fate? please reply on my talk page Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 01:34, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Images Can you upload new images of the Johto Gym Leaders and the Johto Elite Four, including Lance. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:28, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:02, April 5, 2016 (UTC) New links Could you help me with making new links for Archie and Maxie on chapter pages so the pages can be renamed and separated. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:58, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :Righty :) Ellis99 Volcanion 16:56, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Splitting pages Can you help me with splitting Pokemon pages of Pokemon belonging to characters? Use Bulba as a guide as to what pages need splitting as they have info on all the Pokemon belonging to characters. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:26, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :I understand. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:06, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I've asked TPG to sort out the images you uploaded due to the time being stated on them. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:19, April 9, 2016 (UTC) One of the Users Excuse me Lordranged 7? Could you please block Henanator before anything else gets vandalized?--Jokeman20 (talk) 14:41, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Ben Do we pages on the pokemon ben captured on Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:18, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Oh so we don't need pokemon pages.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:22, April 9, 2016 (UTC) How do you be an admin? User:Andrew Cao/Sig (talk) 18:27, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Guardian signs Was wondering where did you get the images from that episode. It's something I'd want to watch (and make a plot about it), yet I know of no site that has those shorts. Energy ''X'' 20:56, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to bother you But I want to change the 100% catch rate of the Master ball, it has a 1/1000 chance of failing, but my tablet will delete the whole page when ever i go on there so, could You or someone change that part of the master ball page? Thanks! -3moons Re:Master Ball I got it through experience, my master ball failed on one of the Legendary, so I redid it 1000 times, I'm surprisingly patient when I can test something. -3moons Oh I just found out, look at the Talk page of Master ball, it apparently is 1/65536 of something like that. -3moons Zoey Just saw your edits on Zoey page. It's an admirable attitude to write such blocks of text; wish others shared such determination. Energy ''X'' 11:25, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Tongari Could you please rename some the images correctly?--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:24, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Temp Sorry about that, I forgot about that temp. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:33, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Unown I have sprites for all of Unown's forms in X and Y. How would I add them all to the page?--Mario101luigi202peach404 19:18, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Okay, will do! --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:10, April 15, 2016 (UTC) So, on the page, does it look good? Is it like you said? --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:19, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I copy and pasted the template and replaced the old images with the new images. --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:30, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Admin Can I be an admin? Andrew Cao (talk) 17:01, April 16, 2016 (UTC) What's Next? Okay, should I be doing more work on TCG pages, the Shiny Sprites, or something else? I just want to do what's best, and I don't know which is better. --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:27, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I'll do that. --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:30, April 19, 2016 (UTC) I made my edit on this page. Is it good (I don't know how to get rid of the excess words in the templates)? --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:29, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Also, I uploaded a photo just now that I didn't name, and it has a swear word that I hadn't noticed until just now. Could you remove the word? --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:32, April 20, 2016 (UTC) I thought I had the accent mark in the word. Here's the link to it. --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:00, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:04, April 20, 2016 (UTC) PokePower Can I apply for PokePower (Pretend the accent was there, I can't seem to find it on my keyboard at the moment)? I was told by Ellis to ask you. I wanted to be a part of Project Nintendo. --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:16, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I applied. Who can vote? --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:04, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Who would those people be? Maybe I can alert them I have applied? --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:09, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Thank You for the help! --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:12, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the vote! I just looked at it because I had to do some other stuff. --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:50, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Camp Pokemon ElPrimordial (talk) 16:26, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello there! Just wandering if you agree to expand Camp Pokemon article with more images, text, etc, just in sake of completionism. Cya! ElPrimordial (talk) 00:40, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Glad you like it. How about this: 1 image game intro, 1 image x whole island, 1 image x building (there are about 8), 1 or 2 images x activity, 1 or 2 image x secrets and finally 3 images for all pokemons and where to find them? Reply I had a conversation about the clear temp with X and that by changing to size for it to be bigger and not use clear in certain situations, the movebox would be increased in size and not ride up the page. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:36, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with you completely, as I actually didn't want to change the size as I did it with the conversation I had with X. I think you should speak to X about it. X only wants to use it if there is a image in the bio section. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:43, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I think a debate on the issue should be applied to this and you don't like the empty temp? I think it's rather good as it tells us what sections need info. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:52, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::So your telling me that you like it riding up the page so it's next to the infobox? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:57, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::My opinion is that I like to have the "known moves" section below the infobox so it's inline with other Pokemon pages that have a lot of info in the bio section that push the "known moves" section down, that is why I use clear in the bio section, if there is little info or if there is none, I use the Empty temp because of there being no info and to push the header and section down. I gives a sense of unity to other Pokemon pages with info in the bio section that has quite a fair bit. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:05, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::It's nice to hear other opinions as it gives light to everyone's individuality :) By the way, how old are you? since I saw a message of yours a while back (last month) and it said you are going to be doing so exams this year. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:10, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Wow, I'm 17, just, as my birthday was on April 1st :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:16, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, you the only person to say that here, even though my birthday is on my userpage. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:20, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I guess your right because I can't remember anybody's here and I only remember when someone says happy birthday to anyone here. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:23, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Right and also, I'm going to try and get all the Roumble World pages finished by the end of the month. I'm doing to a day so I might be finished earlier and start on Rumble Blast too. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:26, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:28, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Can I add the deletion template to any page, or do I have to have permission? Plus, could you rename this page to Mario101luigi202peach404/Signature? --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:18, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Well, I do know how to add the template, but I didn't know if I could add it anywhere. Also, I don't know if I can, but that's okay. Thanks for doing it anyway. --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:04, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Texture I have an image on my userpage, the GIF, and its texture is weird, and glitchy. Could you help me with that?--Mario101luigi202peach404 13:56, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Look at the GIF I have in the User Infobox. It flashes purple sometimes, and I didn't program the sprite to do that when I made it. --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:23, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Who may that be? --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:17, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Do you know why Energy X never responds to me? I feel like he thinks I'm annoying...Mario101luigi202peach404 20:19, April 28, 2016 (UTC) I'm just thinking that way today. I'm not having the best day. Thanks for making me feel better. --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:22, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:26, April 28, 2016 (UTC) TCG You may be busy at another wiki, but if you're here, can you help me with the TCG pages, the existing ones need more information, and it will take forever to do it by myself. --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:54, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thats fine. --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:42, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Being a user When did you start using wiki and how regular too. I just realised I started an account in July 2012, without realising. I start becoming a regular on here. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:27, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Really! I started editing here in August here of 2013, but I started at another wiki. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:04, May 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Wow... Time sure flies when you're editing... I started at the other wiki on July 12, 2012. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:08, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :::It sure does :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:11, May 2, 2016 (UTC) A user renamed the "Gardenia's Cacnea" page and I think Kyurem needs a slight block as he never learns his lesson when I tell him to think before renaming and reverting content. He has made poor judgement's multiple times in the last few months. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:04, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:50, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::By the way, in Wikia skin, the names of admins and bureaus looks weird as yours and X's names look slightly spaced. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:44, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Well it seems to have taken effect in the last two hours. It might be a wiki update. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:47, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about reverting. I'll stop. Only do it if legal. I don't wanna be blocked again.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:47, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Could you get a bigger image of the previous version of XY060 as the current doesn't look that good. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:42, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :It's just that the angle looks weird. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:28, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Could you upload images on the latest few episodes as a few episodes are missing images in the gallery section. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:27, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh... you get them from subtitled episodes? or subscribed episodes? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:31, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:00, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Forums Is it possible for me to host a forum? I do have an idea for one that would help the format of some pages on the wiki. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:58, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Okay, well, when I make it, I'll alert you. --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:29, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Could you link or tell me how to make a forum? I don't seem to find anything. --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:33, May 4, 2016 (UTC) I see. Thank you :) Mario101luigi202peach404 12:30, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I DID IT!!!! You can vote here. --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:10, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:56, May 5, 2016 (UTC) TCG I messed up majorly on this page. Could you halp fix it, because I don't know how to. I tried... Mario101luigi202peach404 16:22, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:29, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Just a Question... Do you like the Mario ''franchise? --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:23, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Do you know enough to contribute to a wiki? I may need some help....Mario101luigi202peach404 18:29, May 9, 2016 (UTC) That is okay. I am an admin there, but I do still need the help. I got some other users helping, but thatnk you anyway! It is perfectly fine if you can't. --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:12, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Pokebox change Hey Lordranged7, I don't know if this has been said already, but now that the region name for Pokemon S&M is been released, the Pokebox needs a new section for the region. The code is waaay out of my league though, so I just wanted to give a heads up. Theluckyman151 (talk) 14:24, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Administrator tagline Your admin tagline that shows up on Monobook next to your name on your user page and talk page has disappeared and the tagline is now or still on Shock's. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 15:37, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :Just wanted to let you know. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 16:39, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Could you upload new images of the Hoenn Gym Leaders? as some of them look bad. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:13, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry, I meant to say about the manga. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:18, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 20:20, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Could you revert the name of James' Cacnea and protect the name too so no-one can move it too. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 06:27, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 06:37, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Could you upload a better image of the main image of ME001 as the image has Charizard and Alain having their backs towards the shot. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 10:22, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :that's a shame that you haven't got it anymore. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 10:52, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Stats I picked up from where you left off last night, and I made sure everything up to Tornadus or so has the template (looked like the B/W legendaries already had stats added, although I didn't check every one). Are there are any pages that need stats added? If so, I can help a bit. --Shockstorm (talk) 17:09, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Stop It stop Deleting all my stuff! Please let me. Dear Lordranger Can I please add a picture of Pippilo using Water Gun to the move page as an 'Generation VII' picture. Also do you want me to take pictures of the new Sun/ Moon pokemon? It will take some weight off your sholders. Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 09:10, May 12, 2016 (UTC) PS: I have a buckload of Sun/ Moon pics I will add. James' Cacnea I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to confront you and tell you that the title of this edit is completely false and incorrect, the reason this should remain as ''James Cacena is because James never released nor given away Cacena completely, the Poke Ball he gave to Gardenia still belongs to him, meaning Cacnea is still technically James' Pokemon. Yes, James gave Cacena to Gardenia for special training to master moves like Drain Punch. Saying Anthony's Primeape staying with Anthony for training is like saying Primape is officially Anthony's Pokemon, the same thing with his Charizard being left is with Liza for training is like saying Charizard is now Liza's Pokemon and Squirtle now belong to Officer Jenny despite being left to be trained and act as fire fighters for the Squirtle Squad, all of these are illogical. I strongly recommend it should remain as James' Cacena because it still belongs to James legally. You can't protect the page and ignore how little sense it makes. 1:27 ThunderBeam707 (talk) (UTC) Trainer's Scizor Question about this page, is too minor (if you know what I mean)? We don't want to put very unnamed trainer on here do we?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:19, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Then again I think had this discussion with X before, but I forgot what he told me.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:21, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind, X approved of it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:16, May 12, 2016 (UTC)